The Solution
by EdenAdvance
Summary: John finds a solution for Aeryns Heat Delirium


The Solution

The Solution by [EdenAdvance][1]

Disclaimer: I own no one. I blame yet another fic on the owners of Farscape. I blame my headache on BB, just for making me THUD way too much lately. 

Note: Don't ask me how I ended up with this. The title makes no sense either. Chi, my newly snerched muse, muttered this word to me: solution. Whatever it was supposed to mean, I just titled the fic that way. And the whole swimming idea: It came to me upon a high mountain (no joke) and it was really hot (yes, I turned red, like Molnon and the others.) and Chi started babbling. Or maybe not, whatever. 

Spoilers: Nope. 

Rating: Okay, wild guess here, since I have no idea about ratings, but it would look cool for once. PG. (is that cool?) No violence, one frell, and that's it. 

Archiving: Nat's site, Farscape Zone, Sabine's site, anyone else I send it too. Oh, and I almost forgot myself. 

FeetBack (TM): Yes, I would love to know what you think about yet another piece of my disturbed mind. Crichton clones (no Larraq and no Velorek) can be send to [Edenadvance@yahoo.com][1]. Since it's good weather to have a BBQ, flames will accepted for once. But not too much, otherwise you'll ruin my food. (Here speaks the vegetarian) 

"John, leave me here." Aeryn said, panting. 

John stopped walking and turning around, he looked at Aeryn. 

"It won't be long now. D'Argo is coming and then it'll be cooler. You're going to be alright, Aeryn." He said, but he knew that it would take at least half an arn to reach them, and by then Aeryn would've already succumbed to the Heat Delirium and entered a state of Living Death. He looked at the sun, which was still rising in the horizon. 

"Come on." He said, pulling Aeryn with him as he moved. "I'm not leaving you here." 

He half-carried, half-dragged her with him up a hill, when he saw something glittering. 

He blinked a few times and then he saw it: water. 

He looked back at Aeryn, who stared back at him, a small tremor going through her body. 

As he watched her, he suddenly knew how he could help Aeryn Sun. He moved toward her, and pulled her towards him, lifting her in his arms. 

"What are you doing?" she started to object. 

"Saving you. Can you swim?" he asked. 

Aeryn looked at him, questioningly. "What?" 

"I have a plan." He said and walked to the water. 

Aeryn watched sleepily as John stripped down till his underwear, throwing his clothes in a heap in the sand. When he was done, he walked back to Aeryn and lifted her once more in his arms. 

As he walked into the water, he shivered a bit, as the temperature dropped suddenly. Still he moved forwards, until he was standing deep enough. Then, he let go off Aeryn's legs, letting her fall in the water. 

"Crichton, what are you doing?" Aeryn asked, as she felt the cold substance around her. She tried to put her feet on the ground, and when she couldn't, she clung to Crichton, her feet kicking, trying to keep her head above the water. 

"I'm trying to get you cooled down enough. It'll buy us the time we need for you to survive this place." He felt one of her feet connect with his leg, and he put his arms around Aeryn's waist, holding her. 

"Stop kicking me, Aeryn. I won't let you drown. Just hold on to me..." he said, calming her down. Aeryn laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the Heat Delirium abate. 

After a quarter arn, John spoke up, breaking the silence. 

"Didn't you ever learn how to swim or is the concept unfamiliar with Sebaceans?" he asked. 

She looked at him, in his eyes. 

"They never taught me. I've always avoided large bodies of water. Whether Sebaceans know how to swim, I don't know." She answered. "I think it's very primitive, and why would soldiers need to swim? Why would any person need to swim?" She asked. John smiled in return. 

"It saved your life just now, didn't it? Besides, on my world, people think swimming is fun." He said. 

"Fun?" she asked, looking at him questioningly. "You are really the oddest person I've ever met." 

His smile got bigger. 

"Yeah, I know that. John Crichton, human, astronaut, scientist, space oddity... but you don't mind being with me, do you?" he said, the latter with a serious expression on his face. 

She didn't answer him. "When did you learn how to swim?" she asked instead, laying her head back on his shoulder. 

"When I was still a kid. I liked the water." 

It was quiet again, each left alone with their own thoughts, holding eachother. 

"Hold your breath, close your eyes, and don't let go of me." John suddenly said. 

Aeryn gave him another one of her questioning looks, but did as he told her. Suddenly her world became dark as she felt the water close in all around her. Even more terrified when she lost contact with John, the only one of them who knew how to float in the water, she frantically searched for something to hold on to. The thought that she was going to die here crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed it away, when she felt strong arms pulling her upwards, into the light. As she reached the surface, she coughed a few times, looking furiously at Crichton, but still holding onto him, their legs entangling. 

"What the frell did you think you were doing?" She said, angrily. 

"I swam, underwater... Aeryn, did you notice?" 

"What?" came the reply. 

"You were trying to swim!" 

"I was trying to get up, to safe myself. I was NOT trying to swim!"

He laughed. "Okay, if that is what you call it. But I call it an attempt at swimming." 

"Just, don't do that again. Don't leave me alone..." she said, her anger already dissipating. 

They looked up as they heard the transport pod approaching them. John started to wade back to the beach, but Aeryn stopped him. 

"Swim? I want to know how to swim and how to float in the water..." she said. 

A smile and a nod from him was her answer. 

He started to swim back to shore as much as possible, with Aeryn trying to mimic his movements. 

As he gathered his clothes, and supported her as they started to walk to the transport, he said to her; "One day, I'll teach you how to swim, I promise you." 

The end.

   [1]: mailto:Edenadvance@yahoo.com



End file.
